This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user. An electronic device may have a housing such as a housing formed from plastic or metal. Components for the electronic device such as display components may be mounted in the housing.
It can be challenging to incorporate a display into the housing of an electronic device. Size and weight are often important considerations in designing electronic devices. In some mounting configurations, standoffs, housing walls, display bezels and other structures may press against a display, leading to bending. If care is not taken, optical effects such as stress-induced birefringence may cause a display to exhibit undesired light leakage.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.